Goodnight Demonslayer
by Jack Hawthorne
Summary: This a little songfic I created when I was bored this other day. It s also a little peek into the future, regarding my OC. AU, OC, songfic. And, please R


Mornin`! This other day, the Great Hammer of Inspiration slammed me, and this little song-fic was born. :D  
I was listening to Voltaire (Not the french philosopher, the american singer), and I though some of his songs would fit nicely into the Hellsing universe:D And, I can promise you, there will be more songfics with his songs here:D

A/N: The story is set in the year 2045, fifteen years after The Beginning. It`s supposed to be a little glimpse into the future, but I won`t reveal any juicy parts:D

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Hellsing universe nor Voltaires music. Though, I wish I had his beard. He has a totaly awesome beard.

Link to the song: www . youtube . com /watch?v=a-4e0sazlQY (sans the spaces, of course)

Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to LiLa for betareading^^

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since he'd joined the Hellsing organization. So much had changed since then. So many things he had learned. So many enemies he had slaughtered. So many people he had saved. Not so many he had befriended, though. Being a creature of the night was not something that attracted many friends. But one in particular he treasured. Elizabeth Hellsing, his master, was a dear friend, and he didn't want to think about the day she would finally draw her last breath, leaving him for the rest of eternity. But, when she did so, he would atleast have company, for she had given birth to not one, but two heirs.

A pair of beautiful twins had been born five years earlier, one boy and one girl. Both carried themselves with a regal aura, even though they were still stumbling around rather clumsily. But, oh my, how quick they were! Glancing in the other direction for the slightest moment had them catapulting to the other side of the mansion in an instant, wreaking havoc as they ran. Luckily, they were mostly only awake when he was asleep, so he didn't have to bother too much about that. Today, however, he had awoken earlier than usual, not feeling like sleeping.

"Uncle Jack!" a young voice called from one of the corridors leading to the sleeping-wing.

"Ah, mornin' to you, young Master Richard!" Jack greeted back, flashing a fanged grin.

"It isn't morning, it's evening!" the youngster giggled. Suddenly, another head popped up.

"Uncle! Can you sing a song for us before we go to bed?" The twins were remarkably similar, given that they were two-egged. They both looked mostly like their mother, but both had their father's brown eyes, and the boy had his brown hair too. Not for the first time, Jack thought that brown eyes and blonde hair were a rare combination when looking at the girl.

"Of course I can, Sophie!" Jack replied. This wasn`t the first time they'd asked, and he knew that it most certainly would not be the last. Since Alucard was so cold, and generally a monster, he had been kept somewhat away from the young twins. Walter was a little too formal, and Pip was too perverted and 'grown-up' for their tastes, so Seras and Jack had quickly acquired the titles 'Aunt Seras and Uncle Jack'.

"I'll be there in a minute; I`ll just fetch the guitar!" Jack said, and the kids cheered. They loved it when he brought the guitar. When Jack had first entered the organization, he had absolutely no idea how to play any musical instrument, but he had rapidly grown very, very bored. The massive library only satisfied him for a rather short while, and blowing stuff up grew old after a while, so he had started playing the guitar. You never knew when you'd need it, eh? So, when Richard and Sophie were born, he had started learning some lullabies. One day, he had found the absolutely perfect lullaby, and had promptly learned both to play and sing it. It had quickly become a favourite, not only with the kids, but with Elizabeth and Integra, too. Integra had partly retired from her work, leaving some of it to her daughter, and only remaining involved because she wanted to have something to pass the time. Even when seventy years old, she was still going strong.

Jack quickly fetched his guitar from his room before phasing up to the kids room. Inside, they had already packed themselves firmly underneath the bed-sheets, awaiting their song. Some parts of the song didn't quite fit reality, but neither Jack nor the kids cared.

Jack sat down on a nearby chair, climpered some on his guitar, then started singing softly, his voice carried easily through the room.

There's a monster that lives 'neath your beds  
Oh for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor  
He must be flat as a board

There's a creature that lurks behind the door  
Though I've checked there fifteen times  
When I leave then he arrives  
Every night

Suddenly, the soothing sound of a violin appeared, though no-one could pinpoint the source. Jack had risen from the chair, and was wandering around in the room, singing softly while playing the guitar.

Tell the monster that lives 'neath your beds  
To go somewhere else instead  
Or you'll kick him in the head

Tell the creature that lurks behind the door  
If he knows what's good he won't come here no more  
'Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four

Goodnight demon slayers, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayers goodnight

Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad  
And you're sure you'd be the worst he's ever had  
If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe  
Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad

Without warning, four shadowy birds appeared from nowhere and landed on the kids' bedposts. They had been created with Jacks control over shadow, and were bound to him with a tiny tendril of shadow. They were added for effect, and the kids practically shuddered with glee as the birds seemed to burn to ashes with the next verse of the song.

Tell the harpies that land on your bed post  
That at the count of five you'll roast them alive  
Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due  
He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes  
Cause the mightiest, scariest, creatures are you

Goodnight demon slayers, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There's devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayers goodnight

I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your beds  
I won't sell you, that it's all in your heads  
This world of ours is not as it seems  
The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams  
Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat,  
You'll need it for some of the people you meet

Goodnight demon slayers, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayers goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight.

The song was over, and the kids were asleep. Jack stayed in the room for a while, watching the sleeping Masters in the dark. At last, he heard Elizabeth mentally calling him, and he walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. He still used the doors, even though he could phase through them.

"You sang the kids to sleep again?" Elizabeth asked as Jack entered her office.

"Yeah. They asked, and I can`t refuse a direct order, can I?" Jack said with a chuckle, holding up his hands. They were covered with black leather gloves with the characteristic Hellsing pentagram on the back.

"You are just using that as an excuse. They are not characterized as your masters yet, so you don't have to." Elizabeth said, shaking her head. This little ritual happened every single time he put them to bed. Jack just laughed.

"Well, I suppose I should be happy. The only sure way to make them sleep is either your singing or Seras` story-telling, after all." Elizabeth said as she dug through the usual pile of files on the desk. She handed Jack a thin file, containing the necessary information for his next assignment.

"Here is your mission for tonight. Two vampires have gone berserk. All specifications are in the file. Search and destroy," Elizabeth said, her voice turning serious. A semi-psychotic grin spread across Jack's face as he quickly skimmed through the file.

"Yes Master. It will be done…" he said. His voice sounded off, darker and more primal somehow. A sadistic gleam appeared in his crimson eyes as he gave a quick bow to Elizabeth before stalking off to find his weapons, the pentagrams on the back of his hand glowing faintly in the dark.

Long after he had gone, Elizabeth shook her head. "I`m glad he`s on our side…"


End file.
